Stories of the Reaper
by 666Rik666
Summary: He was Naruto Uzumaki, he was betrayed and casted aside. Thyrough unfortunate turn of events he became an angel, called Malthael. But he was defeated by Nephalem. Now he is all he was and even more. He has returned back to the changed world he once called his home, to claim his vengeance from those, who survived the Cataclysm and take what is rightfully his.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Diablo or Monster Girls...unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

PLEASE NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Stories of the Reaper.**

Prologue.

 _When you are The Child of the Prophesy, you think your life will be pleasurable? All that awaits you are grief, hatred, spite and finally betrayal. That's what happened to me, this is the story of Betrayed Hero, Uzumaki Naruto. But let's rephrase, I wasn't Naruto for several millennia after all. I started as jinchuriki, as slave to their war machine, I became a hero and at my full potential finally ascending my powers of the sage, successfully turning myself into Nephalem. I was betrayed and casted through dimensions where I picked the interest of Creator – of – All._

 _His power molded me and Kurama into something else, into his first creation, a prototype of sorts. And for promise of vengeance, hiding behind the mask of wise leader, we served His goals as Malthael Archangel of Wisdom. My career wasn't perfect, my decisions had catastrophically consequences. Firstly, when I decided to abstain during the vote, only the voice of Justice managed to save the Humanity. Ages passed and insanity claimed our mind, not fully merged we suffered from unity and separation at the same time._

 _I hoped that Humanity will be my chance to restore myself, though at that time I didn't even remember why I thought so. Yet, my rescue from my torture came in form of what I once was, through Nephalem, Champion of Humanity. I closed my eyes and opened them once again on the palm of All – Creator. Given back my mortal body my wings and powers of Angel of Death still with me I was sent to a world, like no other, so alien and so dear to me. My world. World where I started my journey. World where I was betrayed and casted aside. My world changed by catastrophe. World where I suddenly found an answer for Eternal Conflict._

 _But everything must be in order and I will start from how I arrived to my home world. Which was nearly anecdotic. I was falling covered in flames, like a fucking meteor. When I landed I squashed some random Warlock into a bloody pulp, while he tried to bind some succubus to his will and already raised a ritual knife upon some naked chick (total waste if you ask me, girls with such forms must be treated as national treasure.)_

 _So warlock tried to use a power from sacrificing young girl to some random demons, for bidding, as I later found a lilim, one of the Demon Queen's daughters. Ha… three times actually. Anyway power that I emitted was enough to made Ilassa (she told me her name later) into my familiar, and as next gloomy and moody person who killed the previous one (Warlock I mean) I could claim his property for myself including his wife Alexandra, which he wanted to sacrifice. So I started my life in that world where I was returned by All – Creator, from creating some Living Armors for repairing works and guarding duty and intense threesome with Ilassa and Alexandra._

 **Month later. Naruto's laboratory.**

Holiest place and sacred ground for grim angel – his laboratory, where he discovered secrets of magic and translated old tomes of power, was most fortified place in his castle. If, by some miracle the castle would be destroyed, even with its founding, his laboratory and library would be safe and sound, as magical exit, which was located in library. So when Naruto slowly walked to the chambers of his female companions he was rather surprised when he found out that outsiders were now in his castle.

His "wife" Alexandra stood near bounded Ilassa who was on her knees in glowing pentagram.

"Alma, please you shouldn't do it, I went here by my own free will, even though the old master of this castle is dead, new one is even more powerful." Pleaded she.

"Silence, Alexandra!" replied a loud female voice "This swine made you live with this… this… whore, and he is nowhere to be seen, I bet this coward is too afraid of me and Sypha or…"

" _Or what?"_ Deep voice, sudden appear and grim looks made their work: brown haired girl in full body armor with very pretty face who he guessed was Alma, jumped to the next corner of the room, where stood the second figure covered from head to toe in robes, that, as Malthael guessed again was Sypha. "Where did he came from?" asked Alma "I didn't even sense him. Ah, don't care I know how to deal with such freaks." In her hands appeared an orb of bright light, which lengthened and sharpened, second later in her hands was a blade made from bright light. "Now, DIEEEE!" She jumped forward thrusting her blade, but dark figure before her only raised his hand, and caught the blade. "Impossible!" thought Alma, "it's like the light don't want to hurt him, but it is impossible, no creature of darkness can withstand the power of Light." She raised her head and looked into the bright crimson eyes of Malthael, she couldn't see anything else under the darkness of his hood. Even this was enough to send shivers upon her spine.

"Foolish girl, you think you can hurt me? With sword to banish demons and dark creatures, no less? I am amused and enraged at the same time and only because I still couldn't decide which more, you are still alive." He was interrupted by stream of fire which was created by Sypha, but once again Malthael raised his hand, pushing fire back to the caster with telekinetic power, it also pushed sorceress into the wall, hard enough for her to lose consciousness. "Well where we were when we were so rudely interrupted? Ah yes I couldn't decide."

 _I didn't kill her or anything, I used those two as bargaining chips, through them I protected my territory, soon under me was an entire army of living armors and golems, when one of my neighbors, duke Plett, decided to test my "toys" as he described them, I destroyed his army, very little by the way he won only because all of them were war veterans and his neighbors had only ordinary militia, without training or needed equipment._

 _I destroyed his army and placed his body, on a stake, on highest tower of his castle. Neighbors were happy. I was happy. Everybody was happy. Especially, when I said that I will not claim late Plett's lands. My lands were in center of our province and that meant that control of trade lines were in my hands and moving armies, if you wanted a sneak attack or raid, were too only by my whim._

 _Army of large fearless metal soldiers was enough to cool even the hottest heads, they tried to negotiate._

 _I decided to keep neutrality._

 _Until that day._

Naruto sat on his bad. It was midnight moon was bright and it's light landed on his face when he was asleep. But it wasn't the light that raised him. Feeling of something closely familiar raised him to his feet. By his will his armor formed from black mist that covered him. He took his sickles in his hands and opened the door.

The hunt began.

His prey didn't cover itself. The assassin was rather… arrogant. He believed that he will deal with ordinary mortal, even with magical powers. Naruto smiled. He isn't ordinary. He never was.

Assassin waited in banquette room. Clad in burned armor, he couldn't see his face, due to the helmet with face protection, but he could see his burned flesh and sense a very familiar aura. It was once his brother. Now fallen he was even more dangerous.

Two black axes showed in his hands, he roared and charged. Sickles blocked his weapons. Naruto kicked his opponent to the knee, he heard how it snapped. Assassin slowly fell to his back, he manged to get a dagger from his belt, but sickles pierced his chest. His limbs relaxed, dagger fell from his hand. Assassin was dead.

Naruto took the dagger and understood that problems just started. In his hand was dagger of the Sentry.

 _Sentries, members of an ancient order, founded nearly two thousand years ago. When cataclysm with Elemental Countries happened, world was shared between several gods. For North part of the globe competed two Goddesse: Ilynaya, Goddess of the Light and Lilith the new Demon Queen, which one is better than other was really hard to tell. South part was shared between minor gods, and few acolytes of the Church of Light._

 _One more interesting fact: all of the supernatural creatures, which were summoned or created by two Goddesses on North were female. Because of that simple fact ordinary folks just called them Monster Girls._

 _Why were there only females I didn't know. Lilith had a plan to unite all species, like there would be only men from Humanity and women from Monsters, and shall there be constant peace and love. Good plan, more humane than mine, when I tried to destroy Humanity I mean._

 _Why on the other hand Ilynaya used only female angels, with cute little ones as messengers and sexy Valkyries as special forces, was beyond my reach. Maybe if she didn't Humanity would be already worshipping Lilith._

 _I also found that different cultures absorbed by her armies evolved into something new like several tribe of Amazons, who became a new bred of Succubi and Kunoichi, sharing the same fate. I heard that they are led by great Clan heads, who became High Demons from the days of Forth Sinobi Great War. Imagine my surprise when I heard names Senju and Uzumaki. It looked like they managed to survive. Those two…_

 _But I will deal with them later. Let's return to the Sentries. They were created to destroy dark spirits, who came to existence through death of the people, the more terrifying or cruel, or whatever death was… the more powerful creature would came to existence. Unlike the spirits of pure, they easily could be seen or get in contact with material world._

 _Bloodthirsty and angry, those creatures loved humans blood and flesh. There were many known kinds of those creatures, but since the cruelty of life and Humankind were unlimited. Creating a classification for something like this was pointless idea._

 _Only those who could see pure spirits could become the Sentries. Through harsh physical and mystical trainings young children will became a full – fledged Sentries. And after period of time of work with their mentors they will be deemed skilled enough to work alone._

 _They had the only weapon, which managed to slay the dark beings. Dark Dagger. All of it except the stone in the end of the handle was pure black, like the darkest night that human could ever see the stone, on the other hand was pure and clear like tear of a child. As a reward for their job, because of special connection to the Dagger, Sentry will receive a part of the energy of killed creature, it made them immune to any disease and prolonged their lives._

 _Eventually nearly thousand years ago, Sentries became too powerful and too greedy. Renegades from their order and Church of Light managed to defeat the corrupted Masters. Renegades created their own organization The Law, they became keepers of authority over Master of the Sentry. Their duty was to hold the Sentry, to watch over them and see so they wouldn't try to follow the footsteps of the late Corrupted Consul. They also destroyed the daggers after the death of the Sentry._

 _And now Black Dagger is on the body of the Grigory, the fallen angel. This scares me a bit. But also excites me._

"So, you killed assassin with a Dark Dagger, and you fear that Sentries will hunt you down." Alma was having breakfast with Malthael, Alexandra, Ilassa and Sypha. She would deny that, but her grim captor cooked better than anyone in her life.

"Yes." Was a simple answer of Naruto. He never liked being near the girl. He didn't hate her, but he always sensed strange feeling of kinship near her. It made him uneasy and that feeling he didn't like.

"Yes? YES!? You just killed an assassin, who had a Dark Dagger and as you said wasn't human and all you can say is yes?" screamed Alma.

"Yes."

"You are kidding me… right?"

"Yes." Naruto couldn't deny she was very cute when angry.

Alma sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

"We wait. We prepare. And then we burry our enemies."

Such plan was approved by everyone.

 _Several days everything was fine, only unnatural thing was rumors from villagers about stillborn children. I wouldn't think about it, but the numbers of the causes made me wary. I started investigation, so visit from Inquisition wasn't something surprising._

Naruto rose to his feet, from his meditative position. He couldn't find the reason of massive stillbirth in physical world, so he tried to find it on astral plan.

But everything was cleansed by bright white aura, which slowly got closer to his castle. He went to the balcony. Far away on the horizon he could see horsemen bearing the white flag with Red Cross. Inquisition. He waited for them to come closer. One hour later they stopped near walls of the castle. Three men and one woman, who unlike her companions didn't belong to the church. Dark Dagger on her belt was enough to tell this.

Her three companions on the other hand were typical clerics. One large and muscular with a large black beard and long black hair was the source of strange energy. He was definitely human and this fact confused Malthael, the energy he sensed didn't belong to mortal realm.

Other one was young, too young even, just a boy, who didn't even became a priest, simple acolyte. The last one was the oldest, long white beard and bald head reminded Malthael about Decard Cain. All three had an emblem with flaming sword. Kalvikians, priests and demon hunters. Great. Malthael ordered to open the gates and put down the bridge. Kalvikians and Sentry slowly ridded into the inner space of the castle.

Giant priest was first to get off his mount he slowly walked to the figure in black robes. "Lord Maltas, I presume." His voice reminded Malthael about snow – slip in mountains.

"And you are the one who I sensed…" He stretched his hand and cleric's sword jumped into his hand. "One word. The one, who blessed your sword was powerful." said Malthael, while looking at the sword in his hands. Kalvikianin gulped, weapon blessed by the angel, couldn't be wielded just by anyone, especially dark mage. But that man did it like nothing.

Malthael threw the blade back to the priest. "Follow me, you are hungry from the road, I can hear your rumbling stomachs."

 **Several hours later. In the dinning chambers of Malthael's castle.**

Malthael, his female companions and new guests sat behind the table after dinner.

"So you are here because of…" started Malthael.

"We are hunting very dangerous heretic." interrupted him brother Kurvus, priest with blessed sword.

"And your beautiful companion here?" asked Malthael.

"I'm here because this hunt concerns Brotherhood." replied the only female among guests. "And don't think that being civil will get you somewhere, you still need to answer about one of your "wives", do you think we can't sense that she is a demon?"

"You have a lot more to deal with than mere succubus." replied Malthael. "Don't pout dear I'm not trying to diminish your talents. And Master Agna… yes don't be so surprised that I know who you are. After all candidates for Brotherhood's Consul, especially those, who use "go fuck yourselves" as an answer for invitation in said Consul are really rare."

"So, continued Agna, deciding to not see the signs made by clerics, if you already decided what to do with us, why are we still alive?"

"Kill you? Please, the times when I used such simple and brutal methods are long gone. After all _velef_ , who you tried to capture… oh, please, don't be so surprised. I'm after all a true dark mage."

"If you already know everything, then…"

"I will help you deal with him. This bloodsucking and child – eating bastard is not welcomed in my lands!" angry replied Malthael. "But I still need Master Agna to give an explanation for this." Under eyes of everyone in the room he got a Black Dagger from the sleeve of his robe.

"Where did you get this?!" asked Agna.

"From assassin. I presume he wasn't from Brotherhood, after all he wasn't even human." replied Malthael.

"So…" said brother Francisco, the sage – looking cleric. "Assassin tried to kill you with Black Dagger?"

"No, Malthael suddenly rose from his seat, and stabbed a battle axe into the table, he tried to do it with this."

Kurvus instantly recognized the weapon. "It's… it's a blessed weapon."

"Blessed?" repeated Agna. "Like your sword?"

"No. In my sword is only one word of power. This one… has full blessing. I can sense this. No human can wield such weapon."

"I thought I already told you, that assassin wasn't human." said Malthael.

"Yes, said brother Kurvus, while unsheathing his sword, but to understand I need one final test."

He stroke Malthael diagonally from right to left, but when sword touched Malthael's armored shoulder, bright flash happened and unimaginable power ripped it from clerics hand, shaking blade stabbed in the ceiling. Everyone was breathless from what happened, but their surprise reached new level when brother Kurvus kneeled before the figure in dark robes.

"I hoped, but I couldn't believe… please, please my lord, forgive me my luck of faith." said Kurvus.

Malthael sighed. "Rise brother Kurvus…" he stretched his hand and stubbed sword just jumped in open palm. "And take your sword. You shouldn't kneel before the warrior in exile."

"Exile?" repeated Kurvus.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Time – out." said Ilassa. "Somebody please, explain what is happening to this stupid succubus."

"Please, we too need the explanation." said brother Francisco.

"We concur that." said Alma, with Sypha and Alexandra behind her.

Kurvus sighed. "A weapon like mine could hurt only those who turn themselves from Creator. If it used against his warrior or champion happens… well what you saw."

"Wait. You mean that this dark mage is…" started Agna, but her speech was cut by two pale spectral wings, which opened behind Malthael's back.

"So much for secrecy. Yes I'm His warrior, or was once before my exile. I'm Malthael Archangel of Death and I'm here to correct my mistakes."

 **Several hours later.**

"Angel… Angel…" constantly replied Ilassa in silent whisper.

"Ilassa…" said Malthael.

"Don't worry dear; I'm okay, just trying to embrace the fact of my husband being the Archangel of Death." replied Ilassa.

"Hey, I know I'm…" started Malthael, until Ilassa interrupted him. "If you worry about the fact that I'm worried by marrying the resurrection of Death, then don't worry. I'm rather proud of it, in our supernatural ranking your position equals royalty, so I'm just trying to… well it happened just so … fast. When Kurvus raised his sword upon you, I thought… I thought you are done. Everything just happened too fast for me. I'm not bothered by your secrets, they just were revealed… too fast."

Malthael gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Thank you Ilassa, I'm truly grateful, you don't know how much those words means to me." Malthael's felt how something within him was touched by her words.

" **You and ladies, kit. At least you are not so dense now."**

" _You are awake now? Finally, we are nearly several months here."_

" **Never mind it's hard to return to your senses after being something else for such a long time. After all right now we have a bloodsucker to kill."**

Naruto returned to his senses to discover that his companions were already prepared to leave. Alexandra stayed at castle, her skills were pretty much useless in such case.

After several hours they got to crossroads Sypha, Malthael, Alma and Ilassa went to left, brothers Fransisco and brother Dantis chose the left road and brother Kurvus and Agna continued moving forward.

Several moments later Sypha started to talk.

"Excuse me, Master Malthael…"

"Just Maltas, please."

"Lord Maltas, who are _velefes_?"

"They are humans, who sold their souls to demons for power and knowledge, in return they received the secrets of darkest magic, but they need blood to do so."

"And stillborn."

"His powers have side effects, unnatural number of stillborn is one of them."

"Something else?"

"Nothing you should know about until you get in Inquisition. But their powers also give them the ability to use _Runes_."

"Like Sentries?"

"Close, Sentries use them to bind dark spirits, _velefes_ use them to corrupt spirits and empower themselves."

Several hours later their road led them to another crossroads, where they found brother Kurvus and Agna pointing their crossbows at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Malthael. "Ah I remember now. A special ability of _velefes._ Is it enough to prove that I'm myself." Large wings opened behind his back.

"It is." They get their crossbows down "You never can be sure with an opponent who can change his appearance."

"Let's think… He will need blood. Where he can get some?" said Malthael.

"Dark creatures." replied Agna "He has stragas with him."

"How many?"

"From four to six specimens." replied Agna.

"This makes things easier for us." said Malthael. He created a strange glowing runes in the air, which seconds later turned into ball of fire. "It will lead us to our target, good old dark magic sensor."

 _Velef_ knew that he will be hunted down, so he decided to go with a bang. He prepared an ambush… Brother Kurvus was prepared for nearly everything… _Nearly_ being the keyword. Stragas ambushed them cutting them from the Kurvus and kalvikians.

Naruto sickles cut his opponents flesh under ribs, with great pleasure he look, how straga cried in pain, he once again smiled and slowly twisting his weapons he started to raise them raising straga too. Her wild screams intensified and then suddenly stopped.

Malthael looked at his opponent's dead body with quick motion of the sickle he beheaded straga, he will not have a chance with one of those bitches. While girls dealt with other stragas he slowly walked to _velef_. Dark mage stood with now corrupted sword of brother Kurvus in his hand.

"You are too late, dear Baron. You lands and your power through the might of this blade shall be…"

He didn't manage to end his monologue, Naruto just threw one of the sickles cutting through the corrupted blade and beheading dark mage. Sickle made a circle and like a boomerang returned to Naruto's hand.

He extanded his hand and fir started to burn in his opened palm. He threw it at the _velef's_ body.

 **Several days later. Naruto's castle**.

Naruto sat near the hearth in his castle and thought about recent events, his thoughts flowed under clacking sound of moving Living Armors. Raising activity of the Church and other… less pleasant elements, made it clear that he needed his own organization. Remembering his past profession he thought about sort of Brotherhood… of Assassins.

First of all he decided to create a uniform. "Something with hood will suffice." thought Naruto.

Several moments later he showed his designs to the girls, and was met with a lot of criticism. While girls with unnatural vigor started to argue about designs. Naruto started the creation of the weapon, which will become a trademark of his Brotherhood.

A Hidden Blade.

 **Month later**.

Finding recruits for his cause was rather easy. He just bought them from slavers, who were catching people for gladiators' schools. They were already taught some basics in hand – to – hand combat and different weapons. So Naruto just needed to give them the meaning of teamwork and art of silent killing.

Now he prepared them for their first Leap of Faith. He looked at his apprentices clad in their whithe uniforms while he wore his black cloak.

"Follow me." said Naruto and jumped from the highest tower of his castle.

That day a bit later, Naruto sat in main chamber with Alma, Ilassa, Alexandra and Sypha.

"So, how is your "Brotherhood"?" asked Alma.

"Good. I send them to deal with slavers who use my territory to smuggle slaves. My students will free the slaves and in them we will find a new recruits and new allies." replied Naruto.

"Good I also bought some compact crossbows for you and your students." said Alma.

"This will come in handy. What news comes from your home region Ilassa?" asked Malthael.

"My mother and her forces are still in stalemate with her opponent and her forces. But some commanders in Zipangu region are using this situation to scout new territories in this part of the world." replied Ilassa.

"And who is behind this "expansion"?" asked Naruto.

"I heard that this is initiative from one of the main Kunoichi leaders, Tsunade Senju, this Arch - succubus has enough power to start something like this. And my agents have a proof about her involvement in this… I don't even know, how to name this. I also know that other Arch - succubuses from her region don't know about this. Also her followers are not so loyal to her as before. Her ancient allies from Hyuuga family found something really nasty about her politics. Actually The eldest Heir for the Clan Head title, after long self exile contacted her younger sister and after that Hyuuga family cut all connections with Senju. There are rumors about unrest within other families too. So Tsunade either try to find herself a place to hide or…"

"Tries to keep her warriors and allies busy. I bet it is somehow connected with the curse… I will deal with them later. Personally. She will not send somebody inexperienced. So my bet is on Old Guard. Somebody, who were with her from the start of the Last Battle." said Naruto, while thinking: _"Somebody, who also betrayed me."_

Alma grabbed a cup with wine from the table. She made several gulps from it. "Malthael we need somebody like you in capital. My mother will be there and her spies also reported about strange activity in the city. We fear that Grigory are behind this. We need you."

Naruto rose from his seat. "Ilassa and Alexandra will stay here and take care about castle and Brotherhood. The three of us will go to the capital."

 **Several days later**.

Naruto in his black assassin's cloak stood on the main street with Alma and Sypha.

"So where is your mother or her agents?" asked Naruto.

"They will be here soon." said Alma. "Could you please cover us from that roof." She pointed to the roof above them. "We will meet my mother's contact here, but since we don't know who the mole within our ranks is, we didn't tell anyone that you will come with us."

"Okay. I will cover you." replied Naruto. He used nearby stall to get to the home's roof and get to the position with crossbow in his hands.

He looked, how little, bald and old man in livery got to the girls. While three talked with each other, Naruto found several people in the crowd, who started to follow them. On neighbor roof there were also several men. They were too carried away by their spying to see him. So when arrow pierced the neck of the middle one and when other turned to see what happened left received hidden blade to his neck and right – dagger in his eye socket.

Naruto reloaded his crossbow and put it behind his back. He took a blowpipe from his belt. He dealt with them one by one and followed Alma and Sypha to the castle.

That evening Alma and Sypha stayed in their personal chambers preparing themselves to the ball that will happen tomorrow.

"Two half – naked girls, all alone in those big chambers. Looks like tonight I'm lucky." They turned their heads to see Naruto near the balcony.

"Your walls certainly need an improvement. I got to your balcony in a moment. By the way, I will monitor you movements tomorrow in ballroom. I dealt with those, who followed you on the streets, but I still don't know, who paid them to capture or kill you."

"Than just observe our guests." Tomorrow in ballroom, safely hidden from curious eyes in his secret hideout, Naruto expected danger from every possible direction.

Naruto expected something grand, usually when subtle methods don't work conspirators use more direct approach. As Malthael already presumed their goals were Alma and Sypha. Both of them were heirs of royal – supporting families, so separatist faction, who wanted to turn their lands into their own kingdoms, wanted them dead.

So when giant ball doors exploded revealing a mass of poorly equipped men. He heard fearful screams and angry comments (one of them was definitely Alma's only she could swear so much about the lack of her sword and too tight dress) and crackling of lightning.

One thing Naruto couldn't understand: what were they thinking? Ballroom was full of mages, who instantly pulverized all attackers. Their plan was doomed from the beginning, unless… at this moment Naruto saw him, little bald man, who led Alma and Sypha to the castle. In his hand was a dagger and Naruto felt it was quite poisonous.

He ran. Pushing away guests, not caring that somebody can see him, but old man was far too close and he was far too away. Naruto saw how he smiled raising his dagger behind Alma's back. So grim assassin did what he was best at – he threw one of his daggers effectively killing his opponent. Old man fell to the floor like a bag with potatoes. Dagger clanged near him.

Seeing how guard slowly, but eventually forced their way to him, Malthael decided that he already surpassed all limits of hospitality he could dream about and ran to the balcony. Guard managed to reach him near balcony, when he mockingly saluting to them made a Leap of Faith.

 **Malthael's castle. Week later**.

"… and then he just leaped from the balcony and it was… I know that he is immortal and all, Illassa, but try to remind him at least when you ride him, that hearts of his followers aren't so powerful. I nearly head a heart attack at that moment! And I'm just twenty years old!" screamed a very familiar voice, when Malthael got away from his laboratory.

"You are really pushed to your limits if you revealed your age, Alma. And try to not look like a pissed off wife, it's my dear Alexandra's work." said Dark Angel, entering the dining room.

"She will not say anything to you!" instantly exploded female knight. "She adores and cherishes you too much. I sometimes think that she will create an altar one day and become a prophet for new religion with you being a head deity."

"Um… Can I?" asked Alexandra making big puppy eyes.

"Please, dear put those… dreadful weapons of mass destruction away… I cannot think straight and my urge to kill all living beings is… rising." Said Naruto trying to protect himself with his arm, like he tried to protect himself from the light.

"Thank you." said Alma when Alexandra deactivated her dreadful eyes. "Malthael, because of what happened on the ball Royal family decided to punish you and give you a reward."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"To the east from your lands lies a port city named Kurgos. Before the Civil wars when our Iron Lands were part of Eternal Vindictus Empire…"

"Wait a minute…" interfered Naruto, isn't Eternal Vindictus Empire the one that lay behind Gronus Empire and after them are Free Lands, where we are now, why are we taking orders from them?"

"We are not taking orders." replied Alma. "Due to the Civil War appeared second empire and our lands, when Vindictus Empire crumbled under blows from within. Anyway… this port city you were rewarded with, rumors say it under protection of very powerful vampires…"

Malthael just waved his hand "I will deal with her… later." Malthael once again returned to his laboratory there on obsidian piece of rock stood a strange lantern it was crafted as agonizing human face and golden light pierced through it's eye sockets and mouth.

"Now…" Malthael grabbed the lantern, which he found when he get away from the guards through ancient catacombs. "It's time for you to reveal your secrets."

And the lantern showed Malthael everything he wanted. Of course if human mind interacted with something like this it would have been destroyed. But Malthael was far more ancient that the race, which created this… Apple. Yes, he now clearly saw the golden sphere in the lantern, for several centuries it was hidden in it from greedy eyes of ordinary, power – hungry fools. It waited for a worthy holder to show it's mysteries and a worthy one appeared.

Malthael saw power like no other, power enough to control the minds and will of people. And of course knowledge. Knowledge about other worlds and a doorways between them. Carried away by the idea to test his theory Malthel used the Apple, still in it's lantern form to open such a door. And he succeeded. Malthael now stood on the grass in unknown location.

He still felt the link to his laboratory so he always could return. Meanwhile he decided to find a local. He quickly found a soldier as he later found from a mercenary band that terrorized nearby villages. He also find that he is in one of the parallel dimensions. He was somewhere near the end of the Hundred year war between England and France.

He was interested in rumors about young witch, who stopped the fights all around during the war. He slowly walked in direction he heard that girl lived. Malthael grinned under his hood, he also tortured some magical beings and by the looks of it local representation of All – Creator made some sort of pantheon of divine beings, his "colleagues" were also there.

It would be interesting to face an angel from this world and as he remembered they always appear near such troublemakers as that girl.

Malthael looked around not affected by the mutilated bodies of bandits, which belonged to the same band as the one who he tortured before. Boringly he stepped on their bodies slowly but surely moving to his destination. Felt the power of his opponent that lured him to this world. So... alien and similar to his own.

Malthael placed the orb into sack on his belt. He didn't need it… at least for a while. While locals fought each other, he needed to deal with dimension hopper like much like himself. He slowly walked forward always waiting for attack, later he will not tell what get his enemy away. But since log past, Naruto always resented the chirping of the birds.

He stepped backwards evading the hand covered in electricity. Kakashi… He really never expected to see his ugly mug again.

"Well, if it isn't dear old scarecrow. How is it going for you?"

"Naruto." Kakashi was grim and calculated.

"Not anymore, no. It's Malthael actually. Not as if it will help you…" his sickles appeared in his hands and Naruto crossed them preparing for attack. "I will enjoy the screams of your soul when I will torture it for eternity!"

Kakashi prepared a pair of kunai but ordinary steel was no use against Naruto's celestial weapons.

"You are a fool Kakashi."

"And you are a mass murderer!"

"A mass murderer? Ah! You think that I destroyed our home world? No. When you betrayed me, my last words didn't mean anything. Of course they fall upon my betrayers, hence you. But … The change of the world was not my doing."

"Change? You destroyed the system!"

"That wasn't my doing. Through me only two variants could be achieved: salvation or destruction. You denied me after I defeated Madara and Sasuke. So you denied both ways and world changed. You should have been destroyed in the process. But due to my curse you survived… to suffer for all eternity."

Kakashi rose to his shaking feet. "So that was your answer? Eternal damnation? You are mad!"

"No, my curse was amplified by cataclysm, the storm of energies made it so powerful."

Kakashi looked him right into the eyes.

"So… can it be lifted?"

"Yes. But there is a problem…"

"Which is…?"

"Only the one, who spoke the curse, can lift it."

Kakashi raised a brow. "I cannot see a problem."

Malthael sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki spoke it. But I'm not him. You and your people will suffer until the End of All."

It was too much for Kakashi, with loud battle cry he charged at Naruto raising kunais upon his head, seconds later his arms falls on earth, his head spinning flies into the air, from what is left of his neck a sprung a fountain of blood.

Naruto sat on his knees near Kakashi. He searched his remains and finally found what he needed: a shinning golden shard.

"It was good to know you Kakashi, if I meet any others I will tell that you sent your best regards. Adios."

And Angel of Death left this world in search of his another target.

 **Kalphus. Book store**.

Kalphus. City of knowledge, town known for it's Great Library, most ancient in this world. Since it was build by ancients and it is the last city before the Wastelands, it's also the center of illegal trade of artifacts from Black List. In other words, artifacts found in Wastelands.

But Naruto didn't need any of those his hooded figure went to small book shop in the outskirts of the town. He pushed the door and slowly walked in. He didn't need to greet the owner, he knew that he felt him the instant he appeared in the city, but he decided to be polite.

"Meleos."

"Malthael."

Meleos looked like a really old man, once he was called the Librarian, he never wanted to fight but for his art… Let's just say that his obsession with it was the reason of his fall.

"I need something from you." Naruto was as brief as always.

"And how can I help you, Angel of Death?"

"Don't mock me Librarian, you will find me… out of mercy today. A lot of bad meetings, if you want to hear the reason."

"No, now get to the point of this meeting and get out, I don't want you here more then needed."

"Use your cards. Show me what must be done." said Malthael.

"No. They are too dangerous." and it was true. Taro deck created by Meleos was rather… terrifying. Not only did it had it's own mind, (each card actually had) but also could change the reality. However Black Angel had other plans.

"You will give me what I want."

 **Back in the Malthael's castle**.

Ilassa was massaged his stiff shoulders, while he sat in their chambers.

"I fear that raising acolytes from such young age will make them loyal, of course, but it will take us too much time. I need warriors loyal to my cause, right now."

Malthael looked over the dossiers made by his caring wife. Edward Kenway, rebellious young man, who thirsted for money and fame, he was dangerous and unstable, but beggars can't be choosers. Young Achilles, as he called himself, was a very good choice for a member of his order. Very high morals and very good training, nearly a perfect fit. But he had a bad feeling about it.

And of course his third trainee, the only female among them, Shao Jun. She will be send to Zipangu region. And among them she was the only reasonable one.

He felt how slender hands got lower, into his pants. Malthael stopped her. "First sleep, then fun."

Ilassa sighed and decided to use the new upgrade of their bedroom – shower.

 **(Lemon)**

She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and waited till the bathroom filled with steam. She stepped in and felt the hot water pelt her naked body. She was so deep into feeling the hot water that she didn't hear someone enter. The shower curtain pulled away and she was soon joined. A pair of hands cupping her C sized breasts, which caught her attention.

"You're up already?" she asked.

"How could I stay asleep without your luscious body beside mine?" he asked.

"I guess you're right" Ilassa chuckled as she turned around, it really amused her how fast his decisions can chose..

Standing in front of her was Malthael. He had broad shoulders, a muscled chest, washboard abs, a bit of blond hair covering the base of his great phallus, which was standing at attention and muscular legs to finish off.

"God, I need you in me now" Ilassa groaned.

"Your wish is my command my red eyed slut" Malthael said as he pushed his member into Ilassa's twat.

"Oh fucking god" Ilassa moaned as she was split apart.

"Like that, just wait I am only getting started" Malthael said as he began pumping away.

Ilassa was doing her best gripping the shower wall just so she wouldn't fall down. Malthael was working wonders on her and she could barely stand it. They had been in bed together for several months and Ilassa could never get enough. She was known as being cold and heartless, but in the sack she was a hot blooded demon. She loved sex especially with the blond ramming his shaft over and over again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just keep fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep on fucking me" Ilassa crooned.

"Such a pretty cunt you have Ilassa, you are so tight too. Who'd ever thought you'd be so tight. I guess you're just gifted, huh?" Malthael asked.

"Yes, gifted, only for you" Ilassa groaned as her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, just for me bitch. You're mine. I claimed you so long ago. This cunt is my property" Malthael said as one of his hands fingered her clit.

"OH GOD, AGAIN!" Ilassa moaned as another orgasm washed over her.

"Shit, you are so fucking sensitive. I don't even have to do much to get you off. You are such an easy slut" Malthael chuckled as he continued pounding in and out of the succubus.

Ilassa was panting heavily still trying to recover from her latest surge, but Malthael wasn't giving her any leeway at all. He was pumping in and out of her a good pace, which kept her in a state of constant pleasure. She could feel herself letting loose several mini orgasms. Malthael was the only one that could make her feel like this so lost in pleasure and never wanting it to end even on the brink of exhaustion.

"So good, I love the feel of your twat hugging my cock so tightly" Malthael said.

Ilassa moaned as she felt Malthael assault her chest with his eager mouth. This only caused more min orgasms to detonate within her. She could feel his teeth graze her flesh as his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it like an infant. Then he would pull away and lick her entire breast avoiding her nipple and do the same with the other. It thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time.

Malthael loved playing with Ilassa since she was such a willing bitch when in the bedroom. He kept up his licking and sucking on the succubus' breasts always avoid the two hard peaks that begged for attention. He grinned a foxy grin as he heard the red eyed woman whimper and whine. He kept his thrusting since had yet to come and he was going to.

Soon he fired his load into Ilassa and Ilassa sighed as she let go of her tight hold she had on the shower walls. She slid to the floor panting not able to really move. She then felt Malthael semi limp cock gently push into her mouth. Ilassa opened her mouth allowing entry. Soon she nursing on Malthael's phallus like a calf.

Malthael was gently thrusting in and out of Ilassa's mouth never going too fast or slow. He wanted to savor her talented mouth letting her tongue slither all around his member. Shit, she knew how to use her tongue so well. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp.

"So fucking good" he murmured.

Ilassa began humming a nameless tune to speed up things. Malthael groaned loudly, which echoed the tile walls as Ilassa's mouth was filled with Malthael white hot seed. She gulped it down savoring it like a fine wine. She pulled a way slowing cleaning Malthael off along the way. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Delicious" she purred.

Malthael was panting heavily after the heavenly blowjob he had just gotten. He was always left breathless after Ilassa sucked him off. She just had an amazing mouth.

They then cleaned one another up and headed back to the bedroom fresh and clean.

 **Unknown Location. Naruto**.

He looked, how his undead workers and constructs were building a ship for him. Several days ago, after he send brother and sister Fray to their home country Albion, most technologically advanced country in this world.

However, Edward decided to go against his orders and joined pirates, spreading their power over the Warm Seas.

That's why he was building his own ship. "Scythe" will be prepared soon. Then he will show Young Edward, why he shouldn't trifle with Angel of Death.


End file.
